Into the fire
by dragonheart16
Summary: It is one where Clark profeses his love for Chloe when he is faced with a decision that will mold him into the man he has become or tear him down into the one he has tried so hard to forget.Reread Chapter 2, i changed it.
1. The Return Home

**Chapter One**

This is for all you Smallville fans out there-

This one begins when Clark returns home from Metropolis with Jonathan

Martha was just about to put her famous butternut cookies in the oven when she herd a knock at the door. She quickly went to open it thinking Jonathan must have locked himself out of the house again. She opened the door and to her surprise not only was Jonathan there but Clark was there too, acting as a support for Jonathan to lean on. She stood there in amazement for what seemed like hours when Jonathan passed out right in Clark's arms. It was at this moment when Martha realized that both Jonathan and Clark were badly beat up.

"What happened to you two?" asked Martha as she helped Clark get his father to the nearest couch.

"Don't worry about me mom," said Clark as he glanced up at her from his father, " we need to worry about Dad, he made some sort of deal with Jor-el in order to bring me back and I think that his body just wasn't able to handle it."

"But I've been worried sick about you," said Martha with a lot of concern, "any mother in her right mind would be worried if her son disappeared for three months and then shows up on her doorstep bloody and bruised." At that very moment Jonathan began to stir and wake up. Both Martha and Clark drew in closer to him as fear crept further into their minds. "Jonathan what were you thinking?" Said Martha in a very worried tone, "Making a deal with Jor-el."

"Let's not worry about that now," He said with a smile, "all I want to think about is having this family back together." He looked wearily from Martha to Clark before slowly drifting back into a deep sleep. Martha looked at Jonathan as he slept silently when she realized that Clark was still there. She looked up from Jonathan to see what bumps and bruises her son had. She looked at him for a few minutes realizing that he looked even worse than Jonathan. 'This is odd,' she thought, 'Clark never get hurt, it's like he is made of steel.'

"Now how did you get hurt?" She asked quite puzzled.

"Frankly, I really don't know," said Clark in the same puzzled tone as his mother, "all I remember is waking up in a warehouse all bloody with Dad right beside me in the same condition."

"But you have never gotten hurt before," said Martha.

"I know, that's why I am so confused," said Clark.

What neither Clark nor Jonathan knew was that they had fallen into a secret lab, owned by Lionel Luther, that was infested with a vast collection of meteor rocks (which all of us readers know that Kryptonians are allergic to them).This lab had caught fire when they fell in resulting in toxic fumes which both Jonathan and Clark had inhaled causing both to bleed and bruise.

"You'd better go to bed then and maybe you will feel better in the morning," suggested Martha.

"Alright, good night mom," he said as he leaned into give his mom a good night kiss and with that he vanished upstairs.

The next morning Clark was feeling much better but unfortunately Jonathan was much worse. He had woken up several times during the night yelling you can't have him and then passing out again. Martha was seriously considering taking him to the hospital if it got any worse. Which to no one's surprise, it did. Now when Jonathan woke up he could barely move, let alone talk and he kept saying the someone was coming after him which left Martha both stunned and afraid. She even decided to call Lana and invite her over for extra support because Clark was doing all the farm work. She picked up the phone and dialed Lana's phone number. The phone rang and rang but finally someone answered. "Hello," said Lana.

"Hi Lana," said Martha, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over for awhile, for some well…. moral support."

"Of course," said Lana quite happy to get out of the house, "but why do you need moral support? Are there problems at the farm?"

"No, Clark has the farm under control," said Martha, "it's Jonathan again, he is quite ill."

"Clark is back," she said trying not to sound too enthusiastic, "and I am sorry to hear about Mr. Kent, so I'll be right over." Lana said this in a more sympathetic way trying to brighten Martha's spirits. She then said her good-byes and got ready to leave when Chloe walked in. Chloe was the last person she wanted to speak with let alone see her face to face. Chloe had lied to everyone about knowing where Clark was and Lana still wasn't ready to let it go. She knew a month had passed but that didn't mean a thing, she was still too mad to even think about forgiving Chloe at this very point in time. "I am getting ready to leave," said Lana quite curtly, "so if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind," said Chloe, "I told you I was sorry, doesn't that count for anything?"

"No, it doesn't," replied Lana, "you lied to me and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."

"But, what you don't remember is that you lied to me too," said Chloe, "about you and Clark. I could have done exactly what you are doing to me now when I found out. I love Clark more than he will ever know and when you two got together my dreams of ever having that relationship with him vanished, but I chose to move on and live my life as though nothing had happened between us. But if you're not ready to move on with life maybe I should just take that job in Metropolis and move out of your life forever. If that is what you want."

"Fine then, move away," said Lana with the same burning fire as before, "It will be better this way where no one gets hurt."

"If that is what you truly want," said Chloe as tears began rolling down her rosy red cheeks. She tried to say good-bye but no words came out only more tears. She turned and left the room, once she was in her own room she let it all out. She cried for what seemed like hours, but was really just a few minutes, before she realized what Lana had meant by 'it will be better this way'. Clark was home and she had only wanted Chloe to leave so that she and Clark would be able to get on with their relationship alone. Chloe quickly got up to see if Lana had left which she had making Chloe a little happier. Chloe ran downstairs and hopped in her car, driving away towards the Kent Farm.

At the same moment Chloe left, Lana was just arriving at the Kent's house where Martha was waiting patiently for her. 'Clark must still be working on the farm' Lana thought for Clark was no where to be seen. She got out of the car and walked towards Martha, who looked as though she had been crying for hours on end. Lana ran up and gave Martha a big reassuring hug which to Lana's dismay brought with it even more tears. "Everything is going to be alright, Mrs. Kent," said Lana trying to sound reassuring, "he'll get better."

"You really think so?" Asked Martha as she tried to wipe some of the tears from her eyes."

"I don't think so, I know so," said Lana as a bit of doubt crept into her voice, "it's a bit chilly out here. Why don't we go inside, the last thing we need now is for you to become sick." Lana opened the screen door and held it open for Martha, who walked in as one that was carrying an immensely heavy burden. Lana stepped in with one last search of the farm for Clark before letting the door slam behind her.

Next to pull up Kent's driveway was none other than Chloe. She pushed hard on the brake and squeaked to a stop. Before getting out she looked around to see if Clark was near. She didn't see him but she sure herd him working in the barn. She dropped her purse in the front seat and ran to the barn to talk to him. But what she saw when she stopped in the barn doorway wasn't exactly what she expected to see. Clark was up in the loft where he was collecting hay for the cows, then all of a sudden he was unloading his arms of hay into the stalls on the bottom floor. All she saw in-between was a blur of colors, 'it was as though he could stop time and end up in a different place like in the new movie Clockstoppers' she thought. This is weird, but then Clark did something even more amazing. He picked up his dad's tractor and moved it into it's own little nook. It was than that he looked up from his work to find Chloe staring amazed at him.

"Have you been here long?" Asked Clark quite suspiciously.

"Not too long," said Chloe and then in a hushed voice said, "but long enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Clark with a bit of fear creeping into his voice, "what did you see?"


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Two**

"How did you do that?" asked Chloe as she stared at Clark with amazement. "That was amazing, but how?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" asked Clark with an even more fearful voice, for now he wasn't worried about exposing his secret but the effect it would have on Chloe if she found out. "It might freak you out if you knew the truth, do you really want to risk it?"

"Clark, nothing could be weirder than the wall of weird," said Chloe with a hint of reassurance.

"No, I think this will definitely top your wall of weird," said Clark in a quivering voice as he tried to sound more reassuring.

"Are you sure that it tops my wall of weird?" asked Chloe with a laugh, "It's not like you're an alien or something. (She said laughing even harder)" She looked at Clark who wasn't laughing which made her stop. 'Why isn't he laughing?' she thought, 'he's not, he can't be, I must be dreaming cause Clark's not an alien … or is he?' "You're not an alien, you can't be."

Clark suddenly looked into Chloe's eyes as though he had to tell her something she didn't want to hear. Chloe immediately looked away, dreading what was to come next.

"I am what you said," said Clark as he looked from Chloe down to the floor thinking, 'now I'll never have a chance with her, who's gonna want to spend time with some freak like me.' "You don't have to be my friend anymore if it makes you feel too weird, I'm sorry to have pressed this upon you like this."

"It wasn't you fault, I walked in on you," said Chloe, now looking straight into Clark's beautiful green eyes, "And don't worry about it, you're still the same Clark Kent I've always know except you have this really big secret."

The air in the room began to lift as things went back to normal. Clark smiled in his usual way except this time it was different. He didn't seem to care that Chloe knew his secret, in fact he seemed almost happy she knew. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I pictured it differently," he said in his usual airy tone.

"What do you mean you pictured it differently?" asked Chloe as she edged closer to him.

"Did I say that?" asked Clark knowing he had almost given away his feelings, 'Why is it so hard for me to tell her how I feel?' he thought.

"Clark, you don't have to keep secrets from me. What could be bigger than alien boy?" said Chloe in a sort of joking way.

"This is bigger for me, at least," said Clark as the tone of his voice became lower. (As we all know, Clark takes forever to tell people how he truly feels. I mean it's like we're all saying, "Come on already, and tell her.")

"Clark, what is it?" asked Chloe, who was now starting to get scared of what it is that he was hiding, 'What could be bigger then alien boy?'

"This is really hard for me, I've never felt this way about someone before," said Clark as he moved closer to Chloe, "I like you, a lot."

"You what?" said Chloe, almost yelling in disbelief, "You're not joking are you?"

"Nope," said Clark in a completely reassuring tone.

"But, how long have you… ya know, liked me?" asked Chloe in a very puzzled tone.

"I don't know, since the dance freshmen year, I guess," he said trying to think of an exact date, "Maybe longer."

"But you and Lana went out not to long ago," said Chloe, still not daring to believe that her dream was now coming true.

"I know," said Clark, "I was just trying to fool myself. I did really like her for awhile, but… I always felt separated, like I could never be honest with her like I can be with you. I feel like I can just be myself when I'm with you and you won't judge me."

"I would never do that, you know that Clark," said Chloe in a defensive way.

"I know, that's why I like you," said Clark as Chloe moved in closer to hug him. They embraced in a caring hug which made both their spirits soar until Lana came in.

"Clark, what are you doing?" asked Lana in an aggravated tone.

"I was just hugging Chloe," said Clark, "Why?"

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend," said Lana as she watched Clark rap his arm around Chloe, "Stop that!"

"Lana, we're not dating anymore, remember?" asked Clark as he pulled Chloe closer, "You're the one who broke it off."

"I did no such thing," said Lana in an extremely defensive tone, "Chloe get away from him, he's mine."

"I don't have to if he doesn't want me to," said Chloe in an extremely defensive tone, "You don't want me to, Do you Clark?"

"No," said Clark as he looked deeply into Chloe's eyes thinking, 'I'm not gonna give up this time.' "Lana, I like Chloe a lot and I'm not gonna let you come between us this time."

"Clark, what do you mean by this time?" asked Lana as her eyes filled with tears.

"Before, I tried fooling myself into thinking you cared for me the way I cared for you. While you only liked me when I acted the way you wanted me to, it's nice to be appreciated for just being who I am," said Clark, his voice getting lower and more emotional

But, I do care for you that way?" said Lana as she began to run towards him with open arms, "Don't you see? You're the only one for me."

"Come on Lana, just be honest with me," said Clark as she pushed Lana away, "Tell the truth. Are you really in love with me or were you just leading me on?"

"That's how it started out but, I really love you now," said Lana as she gazed deep into Clark's emotion-filled eyes, "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes, but," said Clark as he looked away from Lana's gaze, "You should have loved me as I loved you. From the beginning, you shouldn't have lead me on.''

"Loved, so does that mean you don't love me now?" She asked frantically as she inched closer to the person who she had long been in love with.

"I still care about you but it's a different kind of love this time," he said in a mellow tone, "This time it's more like a brotherly love like the one I have for only my closest friends, do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes," said Lana in a solemn voice. She looked down, all her hopes came crashing down on her as if it were the end of the world. And then the tears came flowing down her cheeks like when it rains during a storm. The air around her was so touched with sadness that no one ventured inside for fear of being sucked in and lost forever. She turned solemnly, ready to make a run for it so that no one would see her tears, when a hand gently touched her shoulder. A calming sensation ran through her body, telling her that everything would be alright. She slowly turned to see who was giving her this wonderful feeling, but stopped suddenly and gasped. "They… They said… you were… dead," she said between gasps before she passed out limply into her arms. He slowly stood up, holding her, and walked out of the barn without a backward glance, leaving Clark and Chloe in complete awe.


	3. My Mystery Man

**Chapter Three**

She woke up sluggishly, as if she had slept for days on end, to find a young man of about 25 sitting in an armchair beside her. It looked as though he had just dozed off from lack of sleep, shown by the deep purple rings under his tired eyes. She sat up and looked around trying to decide where she was which wasn't where she remembered. All she could recall was talking to Clark in the barn and that was it. Suddenly he moved, stirring just enough to realize she was awake. "You're awake," he said with a start, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but how…," she began when he raised his hand to silence her for the moment.

"I'll tell you later, but now you must eat something and regain your strength," he said, helping her out of the bed and towards the stairs. They walked slowly down the stairs, for both of them were a bit uneasy. He lead her into the kitchen and helped her to a seat; all the while Maria, a maid, was fixing some type of eggs. He sat in the chair across the table from her watching her with a twinkle in his eyes. He watched how carefully she ate and how delicately she moved her hands.

"You're not going to eat anything?" She asked as she ate steadily.

"I'm not that hungry, really," he said in a reassuring tone, "When you're done, there is something I have to show you." And with this he became silent, watching her lovingly. For his deepest secret was the love he had for her, he had kept it hidden for so many years but was now ready to tell her. She ate quicker than usual for she was curious as to what he had to show her. Once she was done, he grabbed her hand and said in a soft whispered tone, "Come with me this way."

"Where are we going?" she asked in the same whispered tone he had used, "And why are we whispering?"

"Shhhhhh," he whispered, slowing down a bit as they rounded the corner, "Close your eyes." She shut them automatically and let him lead the way.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"Are you ok?" He asked in his casual, caring way.

"Yeah, I just hit my leg on something really hard," she said, lowering her voice back to the accustomed whisper, "Where are you leading………….." She stopped mid-sentence for he had abruptly stopped.

He turned to face her and said, "You can open your eyes now," he was completely calm in assurance that she would finally choose him over Clark and Whitney. She opened her eyes slowly to a dimly lit room, which had a warm fire going which was the only lighting. There was a blanket spread out on the floor and on top of it was a neatly wrapped present with a single rose laid gently across the top. He let go of her hand and said, "It's for you, go ahead and open it." She walked over and picked it up.

"What is it?" She asked, quite confused.

"You'll see," he said in his regular, quoi tone, "Open it."

She slowly and carefully opened the present to find a nice little box. She began to open it but stopped, saying, "Don't you think this is a bit fast?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"This isn't an engagement ring is it?" She asked him holding out the small box.

"No," he said with a laugh.

"It's not?" She said, "but that's what it looks like and I'm not ready to get married."

"It's not an engagement ring," he said somewhat sternly, "Just open it! Can't a guy give a girl a gift without being accused of proposing marriage? Just open it!"

"Sorry I asked, but you don't have to get mad at me," she said as a few tears began to flow down her cheeks, "I already had a fight with someone. I don't want to have another with you." She turned to leave but was stopped by his delicate touch. She turned around to face him. "What?" She asked as the tears still ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I got mad," he said, "I'm just a little anxious to see your reaction to the present, making me a little impatient. I hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me."

"I'll forgive you and I'll open your gift," she said in a jeering tone and signed with gratitude as she began to open it. This time she did open it and inside was a necklace and a note, she picked up the note and read it:

**Lana,**

** I've be keeping a secret from you. I've been masquerading as your business partner, but I've really been your lover from afar. I have wanted to tell you for a long time but I was afraid of how you would react. I finally realized that you only get one chance to tell the one you love how you truly feel and so many have passed me by. I'm not going to let fear rule me anymore, I'm going to tell you how I feel. I love you and I hope you feel the same way towards me. **

** Love always,**

** Alexander**

She finished wiping the tears from her eyes. She took the necklace out and gave it to him, "Can you put this on for me?" She asked him, turning so that he could put it on her neck. He delicately put the necklace on her and then turned to get the poker for the fire was dying when she grabbed his arm gently. He turned to look deeply into her eyes as she said, "I love you too." She had finally realized why she never felt that true connection with Clark. It was because she was secretly in love with him, that's why nothing Clark did was good enough. They embraced in a loving hug before he pulled her out, softly, and kissed her sweetly on the head. Then to his surprise Lana touched his face gently bringing it down to her level and kissed him on the lips. This is that first kiss that any girl waits for when you finally get up enough courage to kiss the man you've loved and will love forever. The feeling she got when she kissed him was indescribable for none of the others could even come close to how she felt when she was in Lex's arms.


End file.
